<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[F4F] My Best Friend’s Sister [FDom] [Cummilingus] [Seducing] [Face Riding] [69] [Multiple Orgasms] [Slight Mention of Incest] by AuroraLightsAudios</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28586433">[F4F] My Best Friend’s Sister [FDom] [Cummilingus] [Seducing] [Face Riding] [69] [Multiple Orgasms] [Slight Mention of Incest]</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuroraLightsAudios/pseuds/AuroraLightsAudios'>AuroraLightsAudios</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>GWA - Fandom, gonewildaudio - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:01:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>984</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28586433</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuroraLightsAudios/pseuds/AuroraLightsAudios</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You're alone with your best friend's sister who you noticed looking at you before. You finally get some alone time with her and show her how much you've wanted her as well.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[F4F] My Best Friend’s Sister [FDom] [Cummilingus] [Seducing] [Face Riding] [69] [Multiple Orgasms] [Slight Mention of Incest]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[F4F] My Best Friend’s Sister [FDom] [Cunnilingus] [Seducing] [Face Riding] [69] [Anal Fingering] [Multiple Orgasms] Mention of [Sex with Sister] [Slight Mention of Incest]</p><p>Overview: You're alone with your best friend's sister who you noticed looking at you before. You finally get some alone time with her and show her how much you've wanted her as well.</p><p> </p><p>Actions/sounds will be in (Parenthesis)<br/>Feel free to make minor changes to the script and add more actions and sounds.<br/>Disclaimer: All characters in this script are 18+.</p><p> </p><p>Knock knock.</p><p>Hey there, girl, whatcha doing?</p><p>College homework, how nice.</p><p>Oh, your sister went to the store, she needed to get some stuff and I decided to stay here.</p><p>You know, we’ve never hung out before, unless your parents forced you to come along with me and your sister.</p><p>I love your hair!</p><p>Is it okay if I touch it?</p><p>Wow, it’s so soft.</p><p>I always loved how shiny and healthy your hair is.</p><p>And it always smells so good, too.</p><p>Can I touch your arm?</p><p>Wow, your skin is so soft.</p><p>What do you use?</p><p>Cocoa butter, makes sense.</p><p>Why am I in your room?</p><p>Well, can I be honest with you?</p><p>You’re a young adult.</p><p>You’re already over the age of 18, so you are within the age of people I’m interested in.</p><p>Please, I’ve seen the way you look at me.</p><p>Ever since I’ve started coming over to your house, I would see your eyes wandering all over my body.</p><p>Don’t be shy, I’m extremely flattered by it.</p><p>And now that you are older, I can finally give you what you always wanted.</p><p>Why don’t I just move your laptop and books onto your nightstand so you can just lay back and let me take care of you?</p><p>(Kiss)</p><p>Your lips are amazing.</p><p>Let me take your shirt off, okay?</p><p>Mm, look at your tits.</p><p>So perky and full.</p><p>(Kiss and sucks)</p><p>Squirming already?</p><p>You are such a delicate thing.</p><p>Tell me, do guys try to show you what you are worth and they just don’t feel good?</p><p>(Chuckles) I can tell.</p><p>Thankfully, I know what a girl like you needs.</p><p>You need my tongue to lick that sensitive clit of yours until you cum all over my face.</p><p>(Giggles)</p><p>And you probably don’t have any panties on, am I right?</p><p>Sometimes, when you bent over, your skirt would rise up and I would get a peak of that pussy.</p><p>I’ve wanted to bend you over the table and just make you squirm and moan my name until I make you cum over and over until it starts to hurt.</p><p>Spread those legs for me.</p><p>Just as I suspected, no panties.</p><p>What a dirty little slut you are.</p><p>(Licks and slurps)</p><p>Fuck, you taste delicous.</p><p>(Moans)</p><p>I wonder what would happen if I put my finger here.</p><p>(Chuckles) It feels great, huh?</p><p>My tongue teasing your clit while my finger touches that spot inside you ever so slightly.</p><p>Come on, girl, pull on my hair and grind onto me.</p><p>(Moans and chuckles)</p><p>I can tell you are getting close.</p><p>Make a mess for me to clean up.</p><p>(Moans and chuckles)</p><p>Such a dirty girl.</p><p>I love it.</p><p>(Kiss)</p><p>So, tell me, have you ever given a girl head?</p><p>You have?</p><p>Well, why don’t you show me just how good you are.</p><p>No, stay laying down.</p><p>Let me ride your face.</p><p>Let me just take off my clothes really quick.</p><p>(Giggles)</p><p>Fuck, your hands on my body feels amazing.</p><p>You really do want me to ride your face, grind down on your tongue.</p><p>Now, don’t hold back, give me everything you go okay?</p><p>(Moans)</p><p>Fuck that feels fantastic.</p><p>Focus on my clit, and finger my cunt if you can.</p><p>Oh, yeah (chuckles and moans)</p><p>You do know how to eat a girl out.</p><p>(Moans)</p><p>I’m going to reach back and rub your clit.</p><p>(Moans) Aw, is your cilt sensitive again?</p><p>Good, that way I can make you cum with me.</p><p>Now, (moans) you are going to hold your cum for me and you won’t be able to cum until you make me cum first.</p><p>You should see your sister when I fuck her.</p><p>She just squirms and whiters, begging for me to let her cum.</p><p>We 69 most of the time and I just love when she’s on top so I can tease her ass, making her come closer and closer to her orgasm, and then I pull away and her body just shakes.</p><p>Would you like to try that?</p><p>Mm, fuck, let me get off and lay down.</p><p>Okay, lay on top of me, just like that.</p><p>(Moans) Fuck, you’re so wet.</p><p>(Moans and chuckles) You’re soaking my face.</p><p>Let me rub over your tight ass.</p><p>Oh, that moan you made.</p><p>You really like me playing with your hole.</p><p>Can I put a finger inside your ass?</p><p>Such an eager little thing.</p><p>(Moans, licks)</p><p>(Chuckles) I felt you tighten around my finger.</p><p>I knew you were going to cum.</p><p>(Slaps) Did I say to stop licking my pussy?</p><p>Keep going.</p><p>(Moans) Now let me just tease your cunt with my tongue.</p><p>How about I put my finger back in your ass?</p><p>(Chuckles) This is so fucking hot, look, you’re dripping on my face.</p><p>Fuck, I’m close.</p><p>Make me cum and then I’ll lick eat you out until you are cumming all over my face again.</p><p>Mm, fuck, (moans)</p><p>(Chuckles) Fuck you are fucking wicked with that tongue.</p><p>Lay back down and keep those legs spread.</p><p>Put your finger in my hair.</p><p>(Moans and licks)</p><p>Cum, cum again.</p><p>Make another mess for me.</p><p>(Moans) Fuck.</p><p>There, all cleaned up.</p><p>(Kiss)</p><p>You like tasting yourself on my lips?</p><p>So, was that everything you ever wanted and more?</p><p>Oh, sounds like your sister is home.</p><p>I have a question.</p><p>How would you feel about fucking your sister?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>